kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Gammaizer Fire
|affiliation = Gamma Gammaizers |gender = None |homeworld = World of Gamma |firstepisode = Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! (Pillars) Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! (Individuals) |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |label2 = Gammaizer Fire / Adel Fire |image2 = |cast = Akihiro Mayama (actor) Sayaka Ohara (voice)}} is one of 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human form of Adel, it is called . History Controlling Jabel When Takeru transforms into Ghost Grateful Damashii for the first time, Gammaizer Fire teleported from the praying room in the World of Gamma to the Human World to assimilate Jabel and turns him into Gamma Ultima Fire. However, it was easily defeated by Ghost Grateful Damashii's Grateful Omega Drive kick. Activation Gammaizer Fire appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Later, Gammaizer Fire appear in the form of Adel Fire arrive beside Adel begins to transform to its monster form to attack Takeru. Facing Deep Specter Gammaizer Fire launches an attack at Takeru but is saved by the 15 heroic eyecons which proceed to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii form. It easily overpowered the rider until Takeru summons Nobunaga Damashii to make a diversion and escapes with Alain. Gammaizer Fire appears before Takeru, Makoto and Alain with Adel to attack them and manage to withstand attacks from Specter and Necrom. Gammaizer Fire teleported to the Human World with a group of Gamma Assault and Gamma Superior to continue its attack after Necrom fleeing Gamma World with Specter and Ghost Grateful Damashii. It was finally defeated when Makoto uses the Deep Specter Eyecon. However, it is later revealed that its pillar safely returned to the praying room. Fight with the three Kamen Riders Gammaizer Fire is deployed by Adel to eliminate Alain after watching a scene of Necrom fighting a group of Gamma Assault and Gamma Superior in a warehouse and easily defeated the rider. Gammaizer Fire was defeated by Ghost Grateful Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom's Triple Rider Kick after the appearance of Makoto and Takeru to save Alain. It is later revealed that Gammaizer Fire survived the attack and having its pillar safely returned to the praying room. Destruction Gammaizer Fire arrives alongside Gammaizer Gravity to attack the Daitenku Temple, merging with Gravity into Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire to increase and augment its power, easily overpowering the three Riders. Necrom attempt to self-destruct to defeat Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire but is saved by the appearance of Houdini Damashii, having Gammaizer Gravity to escape causing it to get distracted for a second and destroyed by Ghost Grateful Damashii. It returned to the prayer chamber with Gammaizer Gravity before Gammaizer Fire were redeployed to defend a Gate but was quickly destroyed again by Deep Specter. Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire was deployed to defend another Gate, it fought the Ghost Gadgets before being forced to retreat through the Gate by Deep Specter; though Akari had managed to redirect the Gate to a third world instead of back to the Gamma World however Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire was easily able to break back into this world and overpowering the two Riders and the rest. Takeru's 7 friends managed to revive him, and his new Mugen Damashii quickly defeated Gammaizer Fire and Gravity, separating their merged form back into their respective pillars with one attack before destroying them, having Gammaizer Gravity to release the Eyecons it had stolen. Facing Mugen via Duplication Gammaizer Liquid disguise a Gamma Superior as Gammaizer Fire although it was destroyed for good, having the duplicate equipped with all of Gammaizer Fire's powers, to attack Deep Specter and Necrom with the other 13 remaining Gammaizers. The duplicate fought Necrom armed with the Deep Slasher and easily beat him back. The duplicate and Gammaizer Liquid make a combo attack, but Takeru arrives to save Makoto and Alain and transforms to Ghost Mugen Damashii. The duplicate attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. Takeru using Ghost Mugen Damashii approaches and hits the duplicate with a charged Rider Punch attack, breaking Liquid's illusion disguise and destroying the Gamma Superior. Resurrection Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Fire was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Fire and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Along with Gammaizer Wind, it was summoned to fight Ghost Mugen Damashii and Necrom to keep them at bay outside of Demia's decoy server, retreating after Demia's successful launch. They reappeared to fight the three Kamen Riders at the real server, having Gammaizer Fire being destroyed by Necrom's Necrom Destroy kick. Gammaizer Fire makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Fire together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Fire and Planet are deployed to intercept Takeru when he tries connecting with Adel again. However instead of destroying him, they try to determine the source of his power. Later, Gammaizer Fire, Climate and Planet reappear to analyze Ghost's power again to further their evolution, but defeated by Necrom's Necrom Destroy kick after Deep Specter and Necrom arrive to aid Ghost. Gammaizer Fire, Climate and Planet resurrects and retreat back to Gamma World. Gammaizer Fire wants to assimilate Takeru to accelerate their evolution. Gammaizer Fire along with Gammaizer Wind, Liquid, Climate and Planet appears in Bills’ company studios to eliminate everyone present. Gammaizer Fire was destroyed by Necrom's Necrom Destroy blast with the Gan Gun Catcher in Gun Mode however it appears again together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Fire and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Gammaizer Fire and Liquid appears to attack Takeru and his friends for intruding into the Gamma World and destroyed by combination effort of Makoto and his copy. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Fire is seen fighting against Nobunaga and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Fire with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Fire appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Fire and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Forms - Adel Fire= The Gammaizers are able to assume human form wearing white-coloured clothing, all of them resembling the Gamma Emperor, in this case Adel. - Gammaizer Fire= *'Height': 216 cm *'Weight': 157 kg ;Pyrokinesis :As its name said, it has the powers to freely manipulate fire. :;Fire Shielding ::It can create a fire shield to protect against the attacks from Nobunaga Damashii. :;Fire Ball Projection ::It can release fire balls from its hands to attack its enemies. :;Fire Punch/Kick ::It can imbue its arms/legs with fire to make powerful fire punches/kicks. :;Pyro Intangibility ::It can transform into a fire cloud to avoid physical attacks, and to attack its targets. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 28, 30, 33, 35, 44-48 - Gamma Ultima Fire= *'Height': 217 cm *'Weight': 152 kg is an upgrade of the regular Gamma Ultima when Gammaizer Fire possesses a Gamma Ultima, first appearing by possessing Jabel during his fight against Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii. ;Pyrokinesis :As trade off with the disintegration power, Ultima Fire allows Jabel to fire highly explosive fireballs. The attack, however, proved fruitless against Grateful Damashii. ;Energy Shielding :In an attempt to save himself, Jabel created an energy shield to protect himself from Grateful Damashii's Mega Omega Formation Rider Kick, which quickly buckled and failed under the attack's power. Appearances: Ghost Episode 23 - Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire= Formed when Gammaizer Gravity merges with and adds its power to Gammaizer Fire. It is only visually distinct from the regular Gammaizer Fire when charging up its attacks, where it gains a dark aura. ;Fireball Meteor Shower :By combining Fire power and Gravity power, Gammaizer Fire can shoot a fireball into the sky, which created a Fireball Meteor Shower and caused massive destruction to the area. ;Gravitational Fire Ball Projection :It can release black and blue gravitational fire balls from its hands to attack its enemies. Appearances: Ghost Episode 33 - Perfect Gammaizer= Gammaizer Fire is a component piece of Adel's transformation. Gammaizer Fire was destroyed initially before it can merge with Adel but was revived again after he connected to the Great Eye. Powers and Abilities ;Tentacles :Adel in his Perfect Gammaizer form can use tentacles to attack his opponents. He also can use tentacles for defense purpose. ;Drill Kick :With powerful spinning tentacles around his body, Adel can perform a Drill Kick finisher. ;Gammaizer Summoning :Not unlike Ghost Grateful Damashii's ability to summon the Parka Ghosts, Perfect Gammaizer has the ability to project individual Gammaizers form and retract them back within him at will. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 38, 41, 42, 45-48 - Great Eyezer= *'Height': 213 cm *'Weight': 123 kg Gammaizer Fire is a component piece of the when Gammaizers fuses with the Great Eye and the combined being of Frey and Freya. God-like Powers :;Flight :: It can float and fly freely. :;Circadian Manipulation :: It can easily turn night into day. :;Gamma Creation :: It can summon an army of Gamma Commandos and Gamma Superiors to fight against the Kamen Riders. :;Enhanced Punch :: It can punch its opponent with great force. :;Electricity Generation :: It can attack its enemy with electricity, which not only knock back even Ghost Mugen Damashii, but also paralyzes him for a brief time. :;Enhanced Durability :: It took 6 powerful finishers from Ghost Mugen Damashii in a row unharmed. :;Destructive Waves :: Right after transformed, it release destructive waves that destroy buildings around it. :;Conversion Beam :: In its giant form, it can fire a red beam from its eye, transform anything hit, human and Gamma alike, into blue orbs, which are absorbed into itself. Great Eyezer capeless.jpeg|Great Eyezer without its Parka Ghost Great Eyezer beast.png|Great Eyezer's giant form Appearances: Ghost Episodes 48, 49 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal In the borrowed form of Adel, Gammaizer Fire is played and voiced by . It was briefly voiced by while its reincarnation in episode 34 was voiced by Akihiro Mayama. Sayaka would later return to voice the revived Gammaizer Fire in episode 48. Its suit actor is Jiro Okamoto (岡元次郎, Okamoto Jiro) Notes *The Gammaizers share similarities with Sigma Circular from Kamen Rider Drive, in they both possess a feminine robotic voice, enormous amount of power, and have a similar feature to the main villain. In Sigma's case, it has Banno's voice, while the Gammaizers instead take on the form of Adel and have Adel's voice starting with episode 34. Appearances **Episode 43: Connect! Genius Juvenile! **Episode 44: Activate! Terror of Demia! **Episode 45: Horrible! Disappearing World! **Episode 46: Duel! Words from the Swordsman! **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! (Death) }} See also *Nobunaga Damashii, 15 heroic soul counterpart. *Frey and Freya, an alternative means of accessing Gamma Ultima Fire Category:Villains Category:Gamma Category:Aspect Monsters Category:Gammaizers Category:Fire Monsters Category:Ghost Characters